marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Elisa Sinclair (Earth-61311)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Brooklyn, New York City, New York State, United States of America | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Hydra operative | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Nick Spencer; Jesus Saiz | First = Captain America: Steve Rogers Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Elisa Sinclair originally appeared to be a character inserted in Steve Rogers' memories by the sentient Cosmic Cube Kobik as part of her plan to retroactivelly turn him into a Hydra double-agent. Sinclair was a Hydra operative working in New York in the 1920's, who had connections with the Thule Society. Elisa witnessed a young woman Sarah Rogers being abused by her husband Joseph Rogers in the middle of the street late at night. She intervened using impressive fighting skills and easily took him out. Elisa befriended Sarah and provided for her and her young son Steve, noting that the boy was destined for greatness. Before they parted ways, Elisa invited Sarah to a local meeting for the "Hydra Society." After successfully getting Sarah to join a community center operated by Hydra, Elisa had two thugs murder Joseph once she noticed he continued abusing his wife. Sarah discovered Elisa had been responsible of Joseph's disappearance and planned on leaving with Steve. However, while packing her luggage, she was visited by Sinclair, who tried to convince her otherwise. When Sarah lunged at her, one of her men killed her. Elisa then took young Steve to The Keep, a Hydra academy where he was severely indoctrinated the following years. She even vouched for him when her superiors doubted the kid's aptitude, ensuring the boy had potential. In 1936, Sinclair returned to The Keep to discuss with other high-ranking members the possibility of joining forces with Nazi Germay. Elisa opposed Baron Heinrich Zemo's desire to join forces with Hitler, thinking him of being nothing more than a power-hungry madman. Elisa reappeared in the present, having taken up the mantle of Madame Hydra. She intercepted Taskmaster and Black Ant before they could divulge a recording they had discovered of Captain America pronouncing "Hail Hydra." | Powers = Illusionist: Sinclair appears to possess the ability to cast believable illusions, such as when she made Sebastian Fenhoff feel and see that he had lost his tongue. Advanced Longevity: Sinclair appears to have found a way to slow down if not completely halt the aging process. Despite being almost 100 years old, she appears to haven't aged since the 1920s. | Abilities = Martial Arts: Elisa possessed impressive fighting skills, being able to take out a man twice her size with ease. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Martial Arts Category:Magicians Category:Advanced Longevity